Plain and Simple, I Think Not
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: The carrot-top rolled his eyes and was about to retreat to his room when a new face amongst the familiar ones caught his attention. At the door stood a tall man with light blue hair and amazingly strong eyes which Ichigo realized were returning his gaze.
1. Chapter I

**Trah-lah-lah-lah~ Hey. Here is a GrimmXIchi fic for you, slight GrimmXHichi too. I've been contemplating this idea for a while and ta-dah! This is what happens when I try to avoid working on my other stories -.- Time to get to the boring stuff...**

**Disclaimer-- This doesn't belong to me and if it did (which it **_**doesn't**_**) Ichigo's last name would be Jeagerjaques. End of story.**

**Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi-- nah, you should know the drill by now. If Ichigo's last name is Jaegerjaues what do you think will happen in this story?**

_Anywho, without further interruptions__..._

**Plain and Simple, I Think Not**

**--**

**Chapter I**

**Edited by the amazing-cool punkish furball!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**General POV**

Ichigo sat across from his twin brother at the dinner table and glared at the idiotic albino that was unfortunately his flesh and blood. Shirosaki is the exact opposite of himself; white hair, eerie yellow eyes and a whacked personality combined with a matching out look on life. Shirosaki's goal in life was to break every rule set for him which was precisely why Ichigo was trying to gain the power of laser vision during the past twenty minuets they have been arguing.

Tonight by the grace of God, their annoying old man and their two younger sisters where out and would be gone all weekend which meant Ichigo and Shirosaki had the house to themselves...Bad idea.

"Aww," Shirosaki began to whine to his orange-haired twin, "I only wanna have a couple of friends over."

Ichigo only continued to glare and hoped his wish would be granted and the annoying albino would become a pile of ashes in front of his eyes. What Shirosaki wanted was to have a house party; he was obsessed with alcohol and getting into guy's pants. The party would provide the perfect opportunity for both. No way was that going to happen as long as Ichigo was around.

"I could introduce you to some of the guys..." Shirosaki started to bribe Ichigo; he was well-aware that his older brother was gay just like him, but the permeate scowl on Ichigo's face and his attitude always scared away any potential romantic interests.

"I'm not interested in that pastime," the other replied firmly pushing back his chair and walking out of the kitchen. Ichigo walked up the stairs towards his bedroom without looking back at the sulking Shirosaki. He was tired of arguing with Shirosaki and he figured the troublemaker would just ignore his opinion anyway just like last time they were alone for the weekend.

Ichigo cringed when he remembered the zoo that had appeared in his living room within five minutes when he'd gone to get something to eat last month.

Ichigo had seen a couple of his friends that at the party, but the rest had been star sightings. There were stunning faces everywhere with knock-out figures to match everywhere Ichigo turned. Of course Ichigo expected this; Shirosaki knew everyone at school and had fangirls stalking him everyplace he went.

His younger brother was one of them; one of the stunning, the picturesque, the beautiful and the painfully outta his league. This was a fact Ichigo had learned the hard way at that very party and, since then, Ichigo acted distant to him twin, Shirosaki. What happened that night wasn't Shirosaki's fault, but Ichigo always resented the fact that is little brother was able to enter that world without questions and spent almost every day in the company of a certain teal haired beast.

**--One Month Earlier—**

Ichigo sat on the top step of the staircase, a safe distance from the raging party that just so happened to be located in his home.

He watched angrily was bodies glued hip-to-hip danced to the ear-splitting melody exploding from the loudspeaker. The teen was thankful their house sat on a fair plot of land otherwise the neighbours would have sent the police a-knocking long ago not that Ichigo would have been heart-broken for the uninvited guests and the sudden end to the wild night.

Auburn eyes scanned the crowd and stopped once he spotted a small group huddled in the back corner. They were his friends: Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu and Yasutara Sado whom Ichigo called Chad. The group of four looked out of place surrounded by the hyped up swarm of drunks. Ichigo had refused to join them and felt no regret for his choice of action. Out of the blue, both girls in the group turned towards the door while pointing and whispering to each other as they gawked at who had just arrived.

Ichigo recognized the group immediately as Shirosaki's friends. They were all known for their God-given beauty along with their snooty superiority complex. The carrot-top rolled his eyes and was about to retreat to his room when a new face amongst the familiar ones caught his attention. At the door stood a tall man with light blue hair and amazingly strong eyes which Ichigo realized were returning his gaze.

A blush spread across Ichigo's face and he swiftly turned his head in another direction. However, he still felt the powerful stare scrutinizing his body.

Ichigo tried to concentrate on his friends again who had begun to talk to some other people in the less busy corner but to no avail. He wanted to take another look at the stranger with the eye-catching hair –not to mention looks. Slowly, Ichigo turned his head in the direction of the mysterious man to find the doorway empty. Ichigo sighed and ran his hands through his orange hair. He decided this would be a good time to make his escape when he wasn't being watched. Unbeknownst to him, those same eyes watched carefully as Ichigo retreated into his bedroom.

**--Present Day--**

"Ichi," the familiar whine pleaded from behind his closed bedroom door. "Please, Ichi, I promise nothing will break this time."

"That isn't a promise you can keep." Ichigo said dryly as he let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the closed door that prevented the annoying albino from entering.

"I only need you to say you won't call the cops this time around," Shirosaki said through the closed door.

The orange-haired teen rolled his eyes and replied, "The only reason why I called is because those scum bags where going to drag you away and rape you. Idiot."

It was the other's turn to sigh.

"They weren't actually going to do it," Shirosaki said, "and if I remember right, you were having fun too."

Ichigo was _really _tired of having this stupid argument; if there was anything he knew it was that Shirosaki would not give up until he had his way.

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled and pushed away from the door. He picked up his mp3 player and rolled onto his bed. "Do whatever you want, just know I'm not going to cover your ass this time."

Shirosaki danced for joy then sprinted down the stairs. He ran to the kitchen table where he had left his cell-phone, picked it up and dialled every number he could think of. Reason, Shirosaki was on a top-secret mission, he had needed Ichigo's approval for the house-party. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about what 'mature Ichigo' would say and just go off and do his own thing, but this time around was different.

Mission: Get-Ichi-a-Boyfriend-to-Replace-the-Pole-Shoved-Up-his-Ass was a go... and that name still needed some work.

_**--Two hours later--**_

**Ichigo's POV**

The screech of the electric guitars entered my wars at the same time song I was listening to entered its chorus. My fingers immediately found the scroll on my mp3 player with my eyes closed and pushed the volume to the limit to compete with the loud music pulsing through the house.

Suddenly, the music in my left ear vanished causing me to wonder if I'd finally lost hearing, but the electric beat of the speakers down stairs took its place.

"Ichigo!" someone yelled in my ear making me spring off of my bed.

"What?!" I shouted and squinted in the dark to see who the unwanted intruder was; my heart nearly pounding right out of my chest.

Rukia was standing in the middle of my room with a hand covering mouth trying in vain to hide her laugh.

"My, my Ichigo, I didn't know you could reach such a high registers," she said smugly and smiled before she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Shut the fuck up Rukia," I hissed while glaring at the petite girl in front of me.

In another situation, I would have been grateful that the intruder was one of my friends and not some drunk guy, but after disturbing my peace, she wasn't ranked that high in my books.

"Shirosaki told me to come and drag you down stairs; he has someone he wants you to meet," Rukia said quickly sensing I was about to throw her out of my room.

"Why didn't you lock the door," Rukia asked with her eyes narrowing accusingly, "were you expecting someone else?"

"Forgot," I answered shortly, this was the truth. Though a part of me still wished it would have been someone else.

Rukia moved toward my closet and pulled a red polo shirt of the hanger and then a pair of light jeans.

"Put these on and then come downstairs," she ordered while throwing the garments at my face.

"And don't make me come back up here," Rukia said with a wink before slamming the door.

With a reluctant sigh, I went over and locked the door before getting changed. Just in case.

* * *

Pop music blasted in my ears as I made my way through the crowed rooms.

How many people had Shirosaki invited? Well I guess the more the better; more people to hide behind. Don't get my wrong; I wasn't really a shy guy. But right now I had no desire to be in a house filled with a bunch of drunken idiots including my twin brother who was determined to hook me up with someone in order to get me off his back.

I was getting many stares as I walked through the house to the backyard where I thought Shirosaki would be. Some of the guys where even brave enough to try to grab my hand to talk to me, but every time I would pull my hand out of their reached. Was the whole town gay?!

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shirosaki running towards me and, a second later, the albino was glued to my back.

"Ichi-chan, you came!" He squealed obviously drunk, "You came outta your dungeon!" Shirosaki turned to a figure that he had been previously standing beside.

"Ichi-chan here!" He repeated excitedly to the stranger standing out of the light of the house.

"Shirosaki, don't call me that," I said in an annoyed tone because of the girly name.

"Whatever you say, Ichi-chan," Shirosaki responded in a sing-song voice wrapping his legs tightly around my waist and his arms tighter on my neck. "Let's get goin'!"

I rolled my eyes even though he wouldn't be able to see or even realise my sign of displeasure. I turned my back to the yard and began to walk back inside.

"I think I'll pass," I stated while trying to free myself of Shirosaki's death grip.

I was interrupted by a low whistle.

"You have outdone yourself this time, Shirosaki," a deep voice said from behind me, "Have you brought me another toy to play with?"

My eyes widened with shock as I heard the unforgettable and appealing voice of my latest fascination.

"Grimmjow," I said, the word barely a whisper on my lips.

"Oh, you already know Grimmy-kitty-kun?" Shirosaki asked as he slid off of my back and stood beside the teal-haired man.

Grimmjow smirked and wrapped his arms around Shirosaki's waist.

"Yeah, meet the kid the last time I was here." He answered and bent over so his chin rested on Shirosaki's white hair.

"We had some fun, didn't we, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said; slowing his speech as he pronounced my name sending a shock wave down through my core.

I didn't want to stand here while Grimmjow and my twin brother were so close. My chest felt as though it was about to burst. Gathering what little momentum I could find, I tore myself away from the pair and headed back into the crowded house.

_This was not fair._

**TBC**

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue this story because if not, I have three other stories that I _should _have been working on and not this one. Opps.  
Oh, this was a short chapter, but this is the way I do my stories, short chapter one then they are from 2,800 to 4,500+**

**PlEaSe ReAd AnD rEvIeW~**

**B.F.**


	2. Chapter II

Well I will understand completely if anyone would like to throw stuff at me. It only took me, what, three months to post this chapter? -Sigh- I worked on this chapter constantly trying to make it fit what I had imagined in my head and I think I pulled it off... in 7,437 words!?! As you will notice, the chapter aint that long. I decided since it was crazy long for one chapter to cut it in half which was really hard 'cause I did know how to break it off since they start . . . Nevermind, not saying anything. Well I hope this chapter is okay, trust me, next chapter will be juicy~ Oh. This chapter is unedited since I can't reach my beta reader anymore... Anyone interested?

******Disclaimer-- This doesn't belong to me and if it did (which it **_**doesn't**_**) Ichigo's last name would be Jeagerjaques. End of story.**

******Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi-- nah, you should know the screw... I mean drill by now. If Ichigo's last name is Jaegerjaues what do you think will happen in this story because the are NOT baking cookies in their birthday suits.**

**Thanks** to all who **Reviewed/Favorited/Alerted**! Remember... **reviews **make the world go round (no, that's chocolate~)

_Anywho, without further interruptions__..._

**Plain and Simple, I Think Not**

**--**

**Chapter II**

**WARNING: UN-EDITED  
please don't complain about spelling,  
I did the best I could do.  
I'll post the other version later.**

* * *

_Ichigo recognized the group immediately as Shirosaki's friends. They were all known for their God-given beauty along with their snooty superiority complex. The carrot-top rolled his eyes and was about to retreat to his room when a new face amongst the familiar ones caught his attention. At the door stood a tall man with light blue hair and amazingly strong eyes which Ichigo realized were returning his gaze._

_A blush spread across Ichigo's face and he swiftly turned his head in another direction. However, he still felt the powerful stare scrutinizing his body._

_Ichigo tried to concentrate on his friends again who had begun to talk to some other people in the less busy corner but to no avail. He wanted to take another look at the stranger with the eye-catching hair –not to mention looks. Slowly, Ichigo turned his head in the direction of the mysterious man to find the doorway empty. Ichigo sighed and ran his hands through his orange hair. He decided this would be a good time to make his escape when he wasn't being watched. Unbeknownst to him, those same eyes watched carefully as Ichigo retreated into his bedroom._

* * *

_**--Flashback Continued--**_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Argh!" The frustrated sound escaped my lips as I hit my head against the side of my bed for the umpteenth time. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of my bed trying to read an article in the magazine. Key word here; trying.

The music was loud making it hard to concentrate on the piece of writing; again my eyes ran over the same sentence without me noticing the repeat. In my attempt to drown out the noise I had pulled on a deep purple hoodie and a black beanie with the hood over top attempting to block out some of the noise with the layers. I didn't care that I was dressed for below freezing temperature in my own room, not to mention in the middle of the summer, but anything to relieve some of the ear splitting music was more than welcomed.

_If you can't beat them, join 'em. _I walked cautiously over to my bedroom door as though it would suddenly catch on fire. My hand reached up and dragged the hat off of my head along with the hood. To my surprise the noise level rose. The hood and hat combo had actually worked.

Technically I should have taken off the baggy hoodie too, but for some reason resembling a punk seemed like a good idea. Hell, maybe people wouldn't bother trying to flirt with me. With a reluctant sigh, I opened the door and took one step out of my safe zone.

Within seconds I found myself fighting my way towards my friends who hadn't moved that much throughout the night.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called over the music as she saw me approaching.

"Hey," I greeted her with a faint smile on my lips.

The group's conversation stopped as I joined in.

"I was under the impression you were too cool for dumb house parties such as this." Rukia said with a laugh while poking me in the ribs.

"Not true, though I might have mentioned that I was too cool to hang out with _you _at parties." I retorted to the bunny-loving girl who huffed and smacked me on the side of the arm. For such a small build, she could sure pack a punch.

Rukia and Orihime rambled on about the good turn out at the party while Chad, Uryuu and myself just listened to the two gossip and what not. My mind soon drifted away from the conversation as I looked around at the sea of faces. I couldn't see Shirosaki, though I had expected this since the numerous people that had crammed into the ground level floor of our house.

I was brought back from my mindless staring when I felt as though I was being watched. Shaking the feeling off, I pulled the purple hood halfway back on my head leaving my overgrown orange hair dangling in front of my eyes.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Maybe moving around will help with my madness.

The process was painfully slow but I managed to reach the kitchen for a drink. I readjusted my hood while opened a can of beer with the other. Leaning against the countertop, I took a gulp. I personally didn't care for alcohol since I was hardly ever at a place where it was offered, but the chance of the beer helping with my headache and the funny feeling of being watched was a welcoming.

I glanced out the window over the sink when I heard ear-splitting laughter coming from the backyard.

_Ah._

There was Shirosaki and his friends lounging around on the deck. Shirosaki had some sleazebag's arms wrapped around his waist and was making out with another guy at the same time.

Seemed brother dearest was having fun though this was a bad thing at the same time. Despite my better judgment I found my feet moving again without a clear signal from my head. With every step I grew closer to the group who was currently going on and on about how that had been Shirosaki's eleventh guy and counting tonight. The albino being my younger twin, I felt it was my responsibility to keep him safe and this environment didn't seem like a good one to turn a blind eye to.

"Shirosaki," I spoke clearly as everyone turned to see who the new contestant was.

"Well looky here, someone else wants a piece of our little snowy cupcake." An extremely tall man who had his arms around Shirosaki's waist spoke. I remembered Shirosaki pointing him out before as Nnoitra Jiruga, an utterly creepy guy.

"This guy here is my favourite; I've seen him more time then I can count with his pants off!" Shirosaki brook free of Nnoitra's grasp and threw himself at me.

Caught off balance from the extra weight, we were both sent a tumbling to the deck. Cat calls and cheering erupted from his friends at the proud albino who straddled my hips.

An embarrassed glow appeared on my cheeks from everyone's miss understanding. I growled out trying to cool my face off before Shirosaki realized that I was reacting for a totally different reason than what his posse thought.

"Of course you have," I huffed out angrily, "I'm your goddamn twin!"

The stupid prick on top of me laughed when he heard my defensive tone and everyone else stepped closer to see if what I had said was true.

My hood had been knocked off of my head as well my hoodie had ridden up past my stomach revealing my toned abs. Everyone stared with wide eyes at mirrored image of their friend and I suddenly felt worried about my quite life considering most of these punks would jump at the chance to. . . well. . . jump Shirosaki. Maybe the copy would be good enough and I hoped the answer would be no.

I had enough at being ogled at and I feared that my scowl wouldn't be enough to keep these drunken guys away when there was a fresh piece of meat just laying here.

Shirosaki stood up and as did I. Quickly as I could I fixed my clothing and pulled my hood over my head once again. My mind had been made up; Shirosaki was on his own since now thanks to the annoying twit I had to worry about my own ass. He was on his own.

Walking swiftly back inside I had thought no one had bothered to follow me but when a hand reached out and took a hold of my arm I immediately felt like spinning around and punching whoever it was in the face. Wheeling around, winding my body up ready to plant a powerful punch into whoever the hell dared touch me in the chin.

The last second I stopped my assault when I recognize the person from one of my classes in school, Renji Abarai.

"H-hey" The red-head squeaked out, his eyes glued to my fist that was an inch away from his pretty tattooed face.

I sighed with relief. This guy wasn't a threat to me like the stunners of Shirosaki's friends were, I knew for a fact I could kick this puck's ass. Plus Renji wasn't into guys; he had dated Rukia a few years back.

I nodded, returning the greeting then went over to the cooler and took out another can of beer since my other half empty can had been misplaced somewhere and there was no way you pick up a drink even if you set it down for three seconds. Personal experience.

As I returned to my previous place by the kitchen window my eyes caught over the top of everyone's heads a brilliant shade of blue. My heart quickly gained speed for a reason I didn't or want to know. The foreigner was coming this way.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" I turned back to Renji with confusion at the question and was surprised he hadn't scrambled back to his own friends, "enough to break the ice- can I get your number?"

Wait a second… was Renji flirting with me… using cheesy pickup lines?

I looked down at the can of beer in my hands. I was sure I only drank two of these.

"Umm…" My eyes caught a glimpse of blue coming closer.

"I've heard sex is a killer. Wanna die happy?" As Renji spoke as he took a step closer achieving in corner me in along with placing a daring hand on my hip.

"Excess me?" Okay, I was majorly creeped out now. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you fall down at hit your head or something?" So, I _had_ thought he was into girls.

Renji frowned while speaking, "Am I cute enough yet? Or do you need more to drink?"

My trademark scowl took over my features and I suddenly felt like punching the guy until he blackout or was dead, either one would suffice right now.

I shoved the guy off and only managed to take two steps when Renji grabbed my arm again.

"You might as well sleep with me because I'm going to tell everyone we did anyway!" He whispered while leaning in closer, lips dangerously close to my own.

* * *

**General POV**

Grimmjow was bored with a capital B. The whole reason he had shown up had run away after ten minutes and the only other interesting person he hadn't seen since he first arrived hiding on the stares had also vanished.

No one else here kept his attention longer then a quick glance and if he didn't find anything to play with soon, he might as well leave. Grimmjow didn't like his second option because he felt like he wussied out, well, that would be what Shirosaki would tease him with the next day. Now where did that stupid white–haired numbskull run away to?

"Fuck off!" Grimmjow's ear picked up the definite sound of Shirosaki's voice, now thanking his cat-like hearing abilities.

The path before him cleared out as everyone were in awe of his look to which Grimmjow smirked knowing clearly how low their looks department were for guys such as himself.

"Can I even get a fake number?" The red-head asked.

A faint smile graced Grimmjow's lips when he heard the teen in the purple hoodie totally flipping out at the red-head. There was no doubt in Grimm's mind; no one else in Karakura could yell that many curse words with one breath.

"Is this prick bothering you?" Grimmjow closed in the distance between him and Shirosaki, loosely draping his arms on the teens' shoulders at the same time glaring at the kid that had been hitting on his Shiro.

Shirosaki stiffened under his touch which Grimmjow found odd because usually Shirosaki didn't care whose hands were on him let alone Grimmjow's.

"Ah, I…I was-" Renji stuttered, wide-eyed at the scarily handsome man in front of him who cut him off.

"Leaving." Grimmjow answered with a smirk and the blabbering red-head who opened and closed his mouth closely resembling a gold fish.

"Yeah," Renji cursed his bad luck. He could have sworn Ichigo didn't have a boyfriend, but judging from the defensive tone the other guy had used, Renji would be spending the night alone.

Ichigo was just as confused as Renji. Why had some random guy stuck up for him?

The man in behind him sighed and removed his arm that had been wrapped around his upper torso.

"You can't be outta my sight for longer than two seconds... I can't keep fighting these pricks away or I'm gonna end up beating the shit outta em."

At this comment Ichigo turned to see whoever the guy was that he owed his thanks to even though he was confused by the comment, Ichigo was positive he didn't recognize the deep voice.

Ichigo's auburn eyes meet beautiful crystal clear cyan eyes from before. The man with the blue hair stood before him and was acting as though they had been friends for years and for some reason Ichigo found himself anxious again.

At the same time Grimmjow took in the sight of bright orange locks and furrowed his brow.

"What the hell happened to your hair Shirosaki?" Grimmjow express his amusement and ruffled the teen's white-turned-orange locks making Ichigo blush slightly from kid-ish treatment. "Drank so much you decided to die your hair?"

Ichigo than understood the reason behind the man's strange manners. He had obviously thought Ichigo was his twin, Shirosaki, therefore helped Ichigo out thinking it was Shiro.

"Ah, I thin-" Ichigo began to explain the mix-up when his other half came bounding into the room.

"Grimmy- Chan!" Shirosaki glomped the unsuspecting man, squealing like a little girl. "So this was where you had run off to, don't leave me alone with these people!" Shirosaki whined while trying to drag the man almost twice his size out of the room.

Grimmjow was slightly, scratch that, _tremendously _confused as to why there was an orange-haired duplicate to his little white fur ball, but he decided not to voice his perplexed thoughts. Instead he went along with Shirosaki out onto the deck. Grimmjow had found what he had been looking for, both at the same time. Strangely enough, his mind couldn't shake off the pure clarity those auburn eyes possessed or his desire to know more about the owner.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I grunted softly as I let my tiered body fall onto my bed. I stayed in my landing position for a little longer than I would have liked because once I moved my aching body grab my pillow to cover my head, I could feel muscles in my body protest by the smallest movement.

"Crap," I swore feeling as though I wasn't completely here in this world. "Drank way too much."

After Renji trying shamelessly to hit on me, more drinking and the mix up in the kitchen things had spun a little out of control and the wooziness that I was now feeling in my gut made everything seem far away and unimportant.

I silenced my buzzing mind for a while and listened to the music coming from the floor below. Sighing, I stopped trying to suffocate myself with the pillow and chucked it at the wall with little force.

Yes, now I remembered why drinking was unhealthy and was a big no-no. It wasn't because you are hardly aware of what you were doing or that you could lose 'brain power' or even develop various types of cancer. The big no-no was because everyone looked sexy. Especially the tall, dark and handsome man with the blue hair and the fiercest eyes I had ever seen.

In the end I had spent the rest of the night watching the blue-haired mystery man keep his arms around my brother and I secretly wished I could come familiar to his touch too. This had to be the alcohol talking, right?

Loud thumping sounds could be heard from the hall and I decided that it might be a good idea to lock my door so I didn't end up with some unwanted visitors.

Rising from my sinfully comfy bed, I practically dragged my feet step-by-step across my room to the door. The noise was becoming louder with each passing second but this was a fact that was barely noted.

The door swung open un-expectantly and whoever had opened the door ran straight into me. The collisions sent us both to the floor, hitting the ground hard, a tiny _oof!_ emerging from my lips as the air was driven from his chest.

"Wha-" A finger was placed over my lips stopping my voiced protest.

"Can it." A husky voice warned.

Lying on my back, directly in front of me all I could see was a man's shirt but I didn't dare move, something in the voice made me freeze –not that under here wasn't cosy or anything—the man's chest was radiating heat.

Loud footsteps sounded their way up the hallways towards my bedroom.

"Where are ya Kitty?" A voice called over the music coming closer to the open bedroom door. "Come on out, I know you're hiding from me." A voice I immediately recognised as Nnoitra called out again.

"Shit," the 'Kitty' guy seemed to flinch at the nickname and acted quickly as the other male approached. He swiftly bent down toward my face allowing me an abrupt glance at the pair of cyan eyes before our lips collided fiercely.

Stealthy hands that had been prior on either side of my head traveled down across my chest. I moaned into the others mouth when his hand grazed my hardening erection before slipping under my hoodie. In my drunken state I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck without a second thought, arching my back allowing my crotch to rub up against his leg. The kiss was crazy and continued for what seemed like forever and even the slightest movement sent a spark through my warming body to my quickly hardening erecting. The intruder's lips were anything but gentle after pulling back he proceeded to nibble on my party swollen lips.

"What the fuck Grimm!?" A third party entered the room and dragged the man off. A pathetic whimper escaped my parted lips as the hand that had been fondling me was forcefully removed.

"You don't just run off to go find some other fuckbuddy after the shit you pulled down there!" Nnoitra loomed over top of our heads as we both tried to regain normal breathing patterns.

"I don't screw guys that are taller than me." The exotic blue-haired man replied with a bored tone despite being out of breath.

Nnoitra threw his hands up in frustration before turning to glare at me.

"You better make Kitty pure of I'll kick your ass, slut." What that the beanstock turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Does anyone else love Renji after this chapter? Because I sure do, I had a ball looking up cheesy pickup lines. There was tones that I didn't use. If you are really sad one day, I say you go read them and make the world seem like a nicer place when really it isn't. Oh, if any of you read ****My Mess Up I'm currently crying because I lost all my work! I'll have a new chapter up soon! Promise! Bye!**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW~**

**B.F.**


	3. Chapter III

Well, this didn't take me long to do or anything :/ I had completely forgotten the fact I had already had most of this done. I am sorry, so I am giving this as a new year gift. Hope I can do better in 2010. This is a continue of the flashback and the last one, I am pretty sure of that. I might be talking about it again but wont be having a chapter for it. Again sorry for the wait and I wont keep you any longer. ENJOY~ but it is short....

**Thanks** to all who **Reviewed/Favorited/Alerted**!

_Anywho, without further interruptions__..._

**Plain and Simple, I Think Not**

**--**

**Chapter III**

******Edited by the marvelous ****Fifi McFu!! ^___^**

* * *

"_What the fuck Grimm!?" A third party entered the room and dragged the man off. A pathetic whimper escaped my parted lips as the hand that had been fondling me was forcefully removed._

"_You don't just run off to go find some other fuckbuddy after the shit you pulled down there!" Nnoitra loomed over top of our heads as we both tried to regain normal breathing patterns._

"_I don't screw guys that are taller than me." The exotic blue-haired man replied with a bored tone despite being out of breath._

_Nnoitra threw his hands up in frustration before turning to glare at me._

"_You better make Kitty pure of I'll kick your ass, slut." What that the beanstock turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

**_--Flashback Continued--_**

**General POV**

Ichigo blinked twice in his utterly confused state. What was going on around him? This man kept on popping up tonight and Ichigo still had yet to hear his name. Well, whoever it was Ichigo knew two things about him; he was extremely good looking and kept on causing all sorts of problems for him.

The man in question rolled off of him and lay on the floor beside Ichigo, but made no attempts to stand back up straight.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?!" Ichigo tried to yell but it came out more in pants as he still hadn't completely regained his normal breathing pattern. Ichigo was about to continue with more insults to save face but he was immediately silenced as the blue haired man turned to face him while he himself was still on his back.

Grimmjow turned to face the kid who he had just used to get out of an unwanted situation. He had been expecting some kind of hell for his actions since Shirosaki had already warned him that his older brother – by two minutes– kinda played it shy when it came to guys… not that Grimmjow had actually asked Shirosaki about the duplicate… hell, maybe he was curious… but only just a little.

Thinking for a second, the whole thing about shy was crap. Grimmjow could have had the kid right there and then if it hadn't been for Nnoitra, he must remember to thank him personally afterwards.

"Needed some way to get that leech to back off." Grimmjow said grimly thinking about how Nnoitra was trying to throw himself at him; "The stick gives me the creeps. Besides, my victim moaned, so don't say you didn't like it." Grimmjow ended smugly.

"Shut up, asshole." Ichigo said crossly before quickly standing up, but thanks to the alcohol still in his system, the effort only resulted in him falling backdown on his butt causing the teen's frustration to increase.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath and with a sigh he closed his watery eyes and spoke; "You can stay here if you need to hide from Nnoitra." Ichigo was surprised as these words came out of his mouth, but the guy had a point; Nnoitra is disturbing and Ichigo personally sympathised with the stranger for gaining the freaks attention.

"What's your name anyways? I'm guessing it isn't kitty."

"Grimmjow," he paused while he stood up and walked over to Ichigo's desk, sitting down backwards on the chair. "You're Shirosaki's older brother."

Ichigo nodded his head, watching the extraordinary man before him. He knew now that Grimmjow's looks had nothing to do with the amount of drinks he had consumed tonight, the reality was that the 'Kitty' truly had jaw-dropping good looks and it didn't surprise him even the slightest that this divine creature was in with Shiro's crowd.

"Are you going to get up or are you inviting me to ravish you again?" Grimmjow said, smirking down at the kid still sprawled on the floor, still astonished by the resemblance of the twins.

"Just because I'm that guy's brother doesn't mean that we share the same interest of being fucked all day long." Ichigo hissed bitterly while jumping to his feet despite the idea sounding really good to the orange-haired teen.

Grimmjow eyed the kid carefully and wondered if little Ichi here would be as vocal as Shirosaki. From what the furball had passed on earlier, 'Ichi-chan' was _very _inexperienced, although, so had Shiro at one point and trust him, Grimmjow had changed that.

The blue-haired man sighed while turning around properly on the chair and began aimlessly to pick through the pile of school books and magazines on the kid's desk. "Your loss," Grimmjow mumbled to himself finally settling on a flashy car magazine.

"I heard that,"

Ichigo walked, or wobbled, over to his bed and plopped down onto it enjoying the sinking feeling once again.

"You know Ichi, your actions don't reflect your words." Grimmjow purred without looking up from magazine. "I'd maybe not sprawl out on the bed with my ass in the air. You're asking to be fucked."

The teens face flushed while he quickly sat up, bringing his knees close to his chest and glaring at the annoying man in the room.

The room stayed silent, the sound of the speakers still pumping through the house and showing no signs of stopping. Grimmjow was becoming bored and every once in a while would look up at Ichigo only to see him staring back. Ichigo would blush after being caught and would mumble some colourful words under his breath while looking away. The silence was starting to get to the teen and Grimmjow could see clear as day there was something Ichigo wanted to ask.

Said teen wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them closer to his chest after being caught gawking at Grimmjow for the thousandth time. The room was growing warmer and his skin was crawling every time he glanced over at Grimmjow. He was going to go crazy if they just continued to sit here in his room in silence. Why couldn't they do something else?

Ichigo mentally slapped himself immediately for the idea that had just popped into his mind. This would be his last drinking experience he thought as his heart pounded unsteadily without being provoked. Slowly, his mouth opened to utter the question he had been mulling over for a while.

"How long have you known Shirosaki?"

There. He had finally said it. Grimmjow smirked at the expected question, but not the one he wanted to hear, and discarded the magazine on the desk then leaned forward.

"Couple years ago, there was some drunken kid at the bar I work at being harassed by some known pervs. They were trying to take him home so I stepped in, being the Good Samaritan I am, kicked their asses, and took the kid home myself and ever since then the furball has stuck to me like glue."

Ichigo was slightly amazed and at the same time not surprised that Shirosaki had gotten into trouble even in years passed. Shiro always got a thrill of knowing he still had to wait one more year until he could legally drink. Ichigo had a theory that Shiro would stop all drinking all together simply because he could and go and find some other substance that was illegal for another couple years.

"When you say kid... how old was he?" Ichigo asked putting down his knees.

"Shiro said he was 16, but I found out later that he was really only 14."

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at Grimmjow who only smirked and continued on. "Never knew you had such a wild brother, did ya?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment; just staring into the man's piercing eyes. The next words left his mouth without his consent, but he just had to know.

"Are you and Shirosaki..." The last word caught in his throat.

The next thing Ichigo knew, the other man's mouth was already close to his ear; his warm breath sending more shivers down his spine and making his heart beat erratically.

"Lovers?" Grimmjow whispered sickly-sweet into the Strawberry's ear. His hands ghostly running up the teens chest until he reached Ichigo's chin to hold him in place. Grimmjow had grown bored and decided to have a little fun with the brat.

An emotionless laugh escaped Grimmjow's lips. "You could say that, I do _really _enjoy fucking him." He continued as he lowered his lips towards the showing flesh of Ichigo's neck and brushed his lips against the warm skin. A sadistic grin appeared on his face as he felt Ichigo shudder and notice his pants tent slightly.

"Oh," Ichigo didn't know what to do. His eyelids were growing heavy and everything was going blurry, his senses only concentrating on Grimmjow's warm breath.

"It isn't a big deal; we use each-others bodies to release our frustration." Grimmjow said smoothly while his other hands creeped along the teen's thigh until he reached the slight bulge in the Ichigo's pants.

"Wha?" The berry's face turned red but the teen's discomfort hardly mattered to Grimmjow since he had already made up his mind on what he wanted to show the kid.

His experienced hands began to message the hardening cock, he caught Ichigo's earlobe between his teeth and started to suck. Grimmjow smirked as the teen moaned and started move closer to him. The blue-haired man was not about to let such an adorable boy out of his sights without having a little fun with him.

Ichigo picked up on the others advancements and immediately stopped as he realized his body was moving without him knowing. A part of him wanted to know what it felt like, to kiss a gorgeous man such as Grimmjow. He smirked slightly at his stupidity, just because Grimmjow was hot didn't make him a better kisser.

Grimmjow crawled over, closing in the distance between the two of them and straddled the Strawberry, pressing his lips against Ichigo's in a kiss, his hands making quick work of the boy's sweater and was annoyed when he found yet another shirt underneath.

The teen gasped, allowing the older man to slip his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting every inch of that delicious mouth. Grimmjow's hand rose underneath the hem of Ichigo's shirt and began to feel his way around the boy's muscled chest, enjoying the shiver given from the other by the touch of his cold hands.

Ichigo pulled out of the kiss and put his head to the side while catching his breath. "U-Uh...I...er...I changed my mind." The side of him that wanted to keep going was yelling at him to lean back into the kiss, but he was drunk and this wasn't the best of situations to continue this, this... what exactly was he doing?

Ichigo tried unsuccessfully to pull away as the panic of his actions hit his half-fogged mind. He protested but a hand reached out and held Ichigo firmly against the wall and their lips were smashed back together. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss as eventually the teen began to kiss back, glad that Ichigo was slowly losing his unwanted defences. Their tongues met and Ichigo grabbed ahold of the front of Grimmjow's shirt and unconscious pulled the man closer to his hot body.

The teen wanted to know what it felt like, what it felt like to be touched by someone else. He was curious as to what Shirosaki had been telling him he was missing out on for all of these years. Ichigo was going with the heat of the moment and was painfully aware of his erection pressing against his jeans.

Grimmjow could feel this too and decided to show the boy what everything could be like since new toys were always the best. In a second Grimmjow flipped their potions so Ichigo was lying down on the bed with himself still on top.

Quick hands undid the button, the zipper and had Ichigo's pants pulled half way down before Ichigo made his expected protest.

"No. I'm not going to stop" Grimmjow said firmly as he freed Ichigo's erection from his boxers.

Ichigo's face turned red with embarrassment and started to fidget under the intense gaze coming from the man. "W-What?! But, G-Grimmjow!"

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Grimmjow asked as he lowered his head to licked the tip. Grimmjow chuckled softly as he watched the teen freeze from the contact. It was then that Grimmjow took Ichigo's cock in his hands and began sucking on it.

"N-no...sto-stop...aH...ahhh!" Ichigo tangled his hands in Grimmjow's blue locks and stared down at the man with heavy eyes as Grimmjow sucked him harder, deep throating him quickly and catching the berry off guard.

Ichigo moaned out loudly while pulling on the blue hair entangled in his hands, he had never felt such pleasure. Grimmjow's tongue felt so good on him. All original protesting completely forgotten, he didn't want it to stop.

He involuntarily thrust his hips, moaning loudly, which egged on Grimmjow on, twirling his tongue around the tip.

Ichigo couldn't take much more of it, he knew he was going to lose it soon if Grimmjow kept this up. "G-Grimm, stop! I think I'm g-going to c-come."

But Grimmjow didn't pull back, he massaged the sacs and flicked his tongue again. He looked up directly into Ichigo's eyes while he continued his work. Those eyes, were just killing him! The moans increased in volume as Grimmjow continued to perform until Ichigo suddenly shivered and threw his head back onto the pillows in pleasure with a loud moan, spilling his seeds into Grimmjow's mouth.

Weakly, Ichigo glared down at the man even with the cherry red blush on his cheeks. "You...stupid pervert, why didn't you stop?!"

This made Grimmjow smirk and he licked his lips dangerously. He liked this kid, he had a fierceness he could connect with. Those eyes held so much spunk even after being sucked off. He wanted more, but he thought someone like Ichigo it would be best to wait and give him time to think what had just happened and what else would come.

"It's ok. I like the taste of strawberries."

"Fucking p-pervert..." Ichigo said blushing but continued to glare, the earlier effects of alcohol had worn off a little more allowing his usual grumpy-pants behaviour to return.

Grimmjow crawled back up to Ichigo and kissed the bit of skin sticking out at the collar of his shirt. "There is one more thing..." He mumbled to himself, Ichigo only catching the start until Grimmjow's lips began to suck on his collar bone. Teeth nibbling and sucking not so gently on the soft skin while ignoring Ichigo's useless attempts of pushing him off. It wasn't like Ichigo was a weakling, from what he could tell from his brief exploration of his chest, he was quite strong, but still no match for Grimmjow.

Finally content that his work would leave a nice mark, Grimmjow pulled back.

He smirked up at the kid and spoke; "You're mine now, kid."

**TBC**

* * *

**I am going to be leaving my bleach stories to work on a complete mess I have been keeping out of my mind for long enough. I just need to get started editing ****Vampier Heart**** 'cause I am sick and tiered of getting death threats for a story I didn't write. Oh, new chapter for ****My Mess Up**** should be soon for any of those who read it. Thanks for sticking around with me. December just killed me... now off to exams yaye... I guess that means see you all again in Feb :D !**

**PlEaSe ReViEw~**

**B.F.**


End file.
